fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Pretty Soldier Pretty Cure: R
is an unofficial installment to the Pretty Cure franchise. It is produced by Toei Animation, written, and directed by Senja Kinaru and Kon Chiaki. It is based off Takeuchi Naoko's Sailor Moon Franchise and made for the 20th anniversary of the franchise. Story :See: [[Pretty Soldier Pretty Cure: R Episodes|'Pretty Soldier Pretty Cure: R Episodes']] First arc After the Dark Kingdom is defeated, the girls' memories of being Pretty Cure are erased and they live normal lives once again until two aliens, Ail and An arrived to Earth stealing energy from the planet. If the Pretty Cure can't reawaken the Earth will die completely like the Moon Kingdom did 1000 years ago. The aliens steal the energy to give it to the Makaiju via using Cardians. Usagi is promptly giving back her memories by Luna and she reawakens her friends in-order to stop the eminent destruction of the Earth. Second arc The Makaiju is healed alongside Ail and Ann. After all that hell is over, Usagi and Mamoru decide to go on a date, but it's interrupted by a girl with pink pig tails matching Usagi's hairstyle falling from the sky. The little girl is followed by a evil clan, the Black Moon Clan and they wish for this girl, "Chibiusa", to be in their clutches. The Black Moon Clan soon begins abducting people and destroying many parts of Tokyo in the process, but the reawakened Pretty Cure will try their best to stop them. Characters Pretty Cures * / Usagi is an easygoing Junior High student. She is very optimistic and very clumsy. She is the leader of the Pretty Cure and she represents Love and Justice as Cure Moon. Her theme color is pink. She's voiced by Mitsuishi Kotono (Japanese) and Stephanie Sheh (Dub). * / Ami's the brainy member of the team and is very introverted. She is very smart and studious. She represents Wisdom as Cure Mercury and her theme color is blue. She's voiced by Kanemoto Hisako (Japanese) and Kate Higgins (Dub). * / Rei is the hotheaded beauty that works at the Hikawa Shrine. She is very stoic and extremely passionate. Her Pretty Cure alias is Cure Mars and as Cure Mars she represents passion and her theme color is red. She's voiced by Sato Rina (Japanese) and Cristina Vee (Dub). * / Makoto's a brawny and brave school girl. She is very loving but extremely protective. As the green cure, Cure Jupiter, she represents protection and strength. She's voiced by Koshimizu Ami (Japanese) and Amanda C. Miller (Dub). * / "V'''" Minako's the idol-chasing volleyball player at her school. She has been a Pretty Cure the longest, since she was 13. She is Cure Venus or Cure V, and as such she represents love and beauty. Her theme color is yellow/orange. She's voiced by Ito Shizuka (Japanese) and Cherami Leigh (Dub). * Cure Pluto appears for a little while but foreshadows the next season in a way. She was Chibiusa's only friend for a very long time until Chibiusa found friends in the other PreCure. Cure Pluto is the guardian of space-time and its door. She's voiced by Maeda Ai (Japanese) and Veronica Taylor (Dub). Allies * Luna is a female black cat fairy (originally a kemonomimi) that gives the Pretty Cures their Pretty Planet Compacts and Luminous Links. She ends her sentences with "-Una~" or "-Lu~" She's voiced by Hirohashi Ryo (Japanese) and Michelle Ruff (Dub). * Despite having a feminine name Artemis is a male white cat fairy (originally a kemonomimi) that was/is Cure Venus's companion/helper. He ends his sentences with "-Te~" or "Mis~" He's voiced by Oobayashi Youhei (Japanese) and Johnny Yong Bosch (Dub). * / A mysterious masked man by night, a cold but handsome high school student by day. Mamoru searches for the Silver Crystal meanwhile helping the PreCure in their battle. He may or may not have feelings for Usagi. He's voiced by Nojima Kenji (Japanese) and Robbie Daymond (Dub). * Usagi and Mamoru's future daughter. She fell from the sky and interrupted a date between her parents in the past. She demanded Usagi give her the Silver Crystal and all of her Luminous Links. She's voiced by Fukuen Misato (Japanese) and Sandy Fox (Dub). Antagonists Makaiju * The Makaiju is a giant tree that created life in the form of aliens like Ail and An. Evidently, the aliens attacked one another for the tree. Only two of the aliens, Ail and An, survived the war and fled with the Makaiju. The Makaiju, during the fleeing, was corrupted by darkness and convinced the two survivors to start stealing away energy from humans. They're voiced by Watanabe Akeno (Japanese) and Erin Fitzgerald (Dub). * / Ail is one of the first enemies of the Pretty Cure in the Makaiju arc. He is An's boyfriend but ends up developing a crush on Usagi and as An flirts with Mamoru, he gets jealous. He's voiced by Kaiji Yuki (Japanese) and Brian Beacock (Dub). * / An is one of the first enemies of the Pretty Cure in the Makaiju arc. She is Ail's boyfriend but ends up developing a crush on Mamoru and as Ail flirts with Usagi, she gets jealous. She's voiced by Shindo Kei (Japanese) and Dorothy Elias-Fahn (Dub). * Cardians are monsters set out by Ail and An to collect energy for the Makaiju. They are monsters that spawn from cards possessing either a person or an object. Black Moon Clan * / Wiseman is the mastermind behind the invasion of Neo-Earth. He instructed the Black Moon Clan to destroy the Silver Crystal before the world is destroyed, but he wants it (Earth/the world) destroyed or to take over the planet. He's voiced by Iwasaki Hiroshi (Japanese) and Steve Kramer (Dub). * Prince Demand is the faux-leader of the Black Moon Clan and is pretty much unaware that he's Wiseman's puppet. He is obsessed with Neo-Queen Serenity and discovers that Cure Moon is the past version of her; he promptly kidnaps her. He's voiced by Miyano Mamoru (Japanese) and Matthew Mercer (Dub). * Saphir is Prince Demande's intelligent younger brother. He's cold and stoic and loves his brother more than anything in the universe so he was willing to be by his side during the invasion. He's voiced by Yogana Tsubasa (Japanese) and Greg Feldman (Dub). * Ruebeus is in charge of the Ayakashi Sisters and is in a relationship with Petz, the oldest. He's stubborn and manipulative. He appears to trust the Ayakashi Sisters too much, almost to a fault. He's voiced by Takahashi Hiroki (Japanese) and Steve Cannon (Dub). The are a quartet of sisters working for Rubeus. * Koan is Cure Mars's counterpart. She's voiced by Yukino Satsuki (Japanese) and Eden Riegel (Dub). * Berthier is Cure Mercury's counterpart. She's voiced by Kasahara Rumi (Japanese) and Cindy Robinson (Dub). * Petz is Cure Jupiter's counterpart. She's voiced by Mizuta Wasabi (Japanese) and Jessica Gee (Dub). * Calaveras is Cure Venus's counterpart. She's voiced by Hanba Tomoe (Japanese) and Cassandra Lee (Dub) * Esmeraude is a sassy green haired woman. She has obsessive feelings for Demande and expresses potentially-murderous feelings towards Rubeus and Usagi/Cure Moon/Neo-Queen Serenity. She's voiced by Kuwashima Houko (Japanese) and Rena S. Mandel (Dub). * The Wicked Pretty Cure are the evil counterparts of the Pretty Cure and humanoid droids made by Saphir and Esmeraude. * Black Lady is the hypnotized and grownup Chibiusa. She's voiced by Fukuen Misato (Japanese) and Sandy Fox (Dub). * Droids are the minions of the Black Moon clan and assist in invasion of the planet. They're monsters that are the cause of a corrupted jewel or a corrupted human. Minor Characters * Usagi's childhood friend whose mom owns OSA-P. She falls for Nephrite later on but he dies just as soon as they fall in love. She's voiced by Sato Satomi (Japanese) and Danielle Judovits (Dub). * Umino is the stereotypical nerd and somewhat of a friend to Usagi. Umino has a crush on Naru and it's very, very obvious. He's voiced by Yamashita Daiki (Japanese) and Ben Diskin (Dub). * Ikuko is Usagi's strict mother. She's voiced by Mizutani Yuko (Japanese) and Tara Platt (Dub). * Kenji is Usagi's busy father. He's voiced by Madono Mitsuaki (Japanese) and Keith Silverstein (Dub). * Shingo is Usagi's pest of a brother. He enjoys antagonizing Usagi. He's voiced by Seira Ryu (Japanese) and Nicolas Roye (Dub). * Motoki's the arcade clerk for Game Center Crown and works at Crown Fruit Parlor. He ends up being the object of affection to Usagi for a majority of the season and a crush for Makoto. He seems to have an adorable crush towards Ami after she beats the highest score on the Cure V Arcade game. He's voiced by Okamoto Hiroshi (Japanese) and Lucien Dodge (Dub). * Yuichirou is a ditzy apprentice to Rei's grandfather and is very loyal to the Hino family. He cares for Rei greatly and gets jealous easily over her. He's voiced by Kakihara Tetsuya (Japanese) and Wally Wingert (Dub). * Rei's grandfather is a loving but somewhat perverted old man. He took Rei in after unknown circumstances. He often expresses a want for his son to "be nice" again. He's voiced by Mori Yuuta (Japanese) and Michael Sorich (Dub). Items Items are a WIP! Transformation Items * The Compacts are transformation devices of the Pretty Cure. When a Luminous Link in inserted they either transform or it is turned into an item. * Luminous Links are transformation activators, but they can be used to summon other items such as Ami's Computer or the Luna Pen. They function like the Cure Decor from Smile Pretty Cure! and/or the Loveads from Doki Doki! Pretty Cure. Weapons * The Moon Stick was previously Cure Moon's weapon, however, after it was destroyed she never used it again. * The Cutie Moon Rod is a scepter born from the love between Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion which appeared on the moon after the final battle between the Pretty cure and the Dark Kingdom. Queen Serenity sends it to Cure Moon in the ninth episode just as Usagi earns a new transformation. Other * The Silver Crystal is a crystalline object and is very powerful. The Enemies of this season are after it. * The disguise pens are used by the Pretty Cure to disguise themselves, but can only be summoned by inserting the respective luminous link. Locations * Tokyo Tokyo is the location where the show primarily takes place in. It is centrally attacked by the villains. ** Azabu-Juuban, or referred to as Juuban, is a neighborhood in Minato-Ku where the majority of the Pretty Cure reside. Many of the locations they visit are in Juuban. *** The Game Center Crown is an arcade the Furuhata family owns. *** The Fruits Parlor Crown is a café owned by the Furuhata family. The Pretty Cure often meet here to discuss civilian matters. It is above the Game Center Crown and above it is where the Furuhata family resides. *** The Juuban Elementary School is an elementary school that Shingo attends. *** The Junior High School that the Pretty Cure attend is Juuban Junior High. *** The Juuban High School has only been mentioned by Ami. However, the Pretty Cure (except for Rei) plan to attend here. *** Hikawa Shrine is the Shinto shrine that Rei, her grandfather, and Yuchirou reside and work at. *** OSA-P is a jewelry store that Naru's mother owns. Cure Moon's first battle takes place here. Naru and her mom live above the shop. *** Usagi's Home *** Ami's Home *** Makoto's Home *** Mamoru's Home ** Shiba Koen is a neighborhood in Minato-ku, Tokyo. The Only known residents of the neighborhood are the Aino family. *** Shiba Koen Junior High School is the Junior High School Minako attends. *** Minako's Home ** There is multiple Other locations in Tokyo *** T·A Academy for Girls T·A is the school Rei attends. It's a private school. *** Moto Azabu High School is an all boy school that Mamoru attends. * Crystal Tokyo is the future of Tokyo in the 30th century. Trivia The trivia is coming soon! Gallery Category:21moon24 Category:Pretty Soldier Pretty Cure Category:Pretty Soldier Pretty Cure: S Category:Fan Series Category:Crossovers Category:21moon24's Fanseries Category:Pretty Cure fanime